


Do Over

by Promise_Worthy



Series: Do Over [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Do-Over, Episode: s01e04 Manly Whatnots, F/M, Marcus Pierce Being an Asshole, Minor Character Death, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promise_Worthy/pseuds/Promise_Worthy
Summary: What if, Cain didn't die right away after Lucifer stabbed him? What if Chloe got shot, died, and somehow time traveled to the past.I bring to you another AU on the "Devil" reveal, and "Man Whatnots". I do hope you like it.Also, there's going to be some very steamy scenes.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Do Over [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134533
Comments: 40
Kudos: 88





	1. Chloe

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another Lucifer fanfic that popped into my mind, and wouldn't leave me alone. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, and safe travels to you all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy everyone. Let me know your thoughts down below. 
> 
> I don't own Lucifer. No matter how many times I dream that I do.

"It's true," I said, eyes widening at all the burnt flesh and burning red eyes that flashed in front of me. "It's all true." 

Gone was my delusional and hyper active partner, who was replaced by the very thing he always told me he was. Pierce, no Cain was lying on the ground behind him, knife in his chest. Shit. He's the Devil. He spoke, his accent tickling my ears as he stepped forward. "Dective?" 

I said nothing. Only whimpered and took one stepped back away from him. Too stunned to speak, or to even really do anything. I did nothing but stare at him. "Detective?" 

I opened my mouth to speak, but found the words lodged in my throat. And it's probably best that I didn't say anything as the next thing I heard was the sound of a gun going off, a burning pain in my skull, and a Lucifer shouting in extreme outrage, "No!" 

My vision went dark before I even hit the ground. It a small second, I blinked and found myself standing before a very naked Lucifer, his hand over my wrist to prevent me from touching the scar on his back. 

His eyes so vunerable, so full of hurt looking back at me as he pleaded. "Don't please." 

How was I here? With him in the past and back in Lux no less? My head swarmed with many things, all thoughts haywire and fluttering about in my head. Swallowing, I said nothing other then, "okay" before collasping in front of the Devil himself. 

"Detective? Detective? Come on, please, Chloe. Wake up!" I could feel his warm hands on my shoulders, shaking me gently to get some sort of reaction from me. I felt rather stupid but it couldn't be helped with my situation. 

"Lucifer?" I mumbled softly, surprised by the concerned look on his face. Did the Devil even have emotions like us humans? Like us humans. How many times over the years had he made it clear to me, that he isn't human? 

Was our relationship even real? Or was it all a lie? "Chloe? Are you alright darling?" 

"Lucifer?" He lifted me up, pulling me up right on the couch as he handed me a drink. I eyed it for a minute before risking a simple sip. Thankfully, it was just water. "Thank you." 

He nodded. He was crouched on his knees, staying at the edge of the couch where I sat in front of him. He must of moved me here after I fainted. "Sorry for scaring you." 

"Are you alright darling?" How do you answer a question like that? "You're not dizzy or anything?" 

I quietly shook my head and said nothing. I had so many questions for him. So much I needed answered about him being the literal Devil. But first, he had to know about me. That I wasn't the Chloe he knew any more. "Lucifer, there's something you have to know, but first answer a question for me." 

He quirked his head off to the side, confused by these turn of events. And damn, we still had to solve the case. The one that led me to shooting him at the end. "Is time travel possible?" 

His eyebrows raised, going halfway up in shock from my question. "Depends, why do you ask?" 

I hope he isn't as freak out by these events as I am. I blurted it out as fast as someone ripping off a band aid. "Because, a while ago I was with you in this museum, and I saw y-your o-other f-face, then I woke up here." 

"You had burned skin, and blazing red eyes." I faintly added the last part. 

He fell back onto his rump, jaw dropping open from what I revealed to him. I think the two of us would be talking over things for a very long time. "Also, do you have anything stronger than water?" 

Mutely, he bobbed his head up and down before collecting himself off the tiled floors and heading over to the bar to pull down one of the bottles off the shelf for both of us to share. He yanked the cork out, and brought along with him two glasses, which this time around weren't needed by me. 

Shit faced drunk is the only way to go when you learn your best friend of five years and partner turns out to be the actual fucking Devil. Taking the bottle from his hand, I took a long swing. He watched with a equally perplexed and equally worried expression on his face. Though he kept quiet about the way I took to the bottle he brought over and downed half of it before I handed it over to him. "Thank you." 

"You saw my other face," not a question, just a statement. "And you haven't run yet? I'm very surprised, Detective." 

"You and me both." I muttered. "So you're the actual Devil?" 

"I am," he answered. "Got anymore questions for me?" 

"You've never lied to me? Have you? I mean, I think if memories served correct they call you the prince of lies." I pointed out, wanting all the basics to be covered properly instead of making any rashed decisions. "Can I trust you?" 

He gave me back the bottle. "No, I haven't lied to you. I will never lie to you Detective." 

I spoke up again, repeating my question from earlier. "Good. Good. So, time travel, that's a thing?" 

"It shouldn't be, Detective." That's not very reassuring. "I'll have to ask my brother. Keeper of time that he is." 

Oh holy fuck indeed! Oh. Ooohhh. . . "I just realized, Amenadiel is a angel, and Maze is a demon." 

He let out a small bark of laughter. Joking a bit from the drink he took. "Yes, they are." 

"This is making my head hurt." I grumbled and I watched as a frown began to form on that beautiful loving face of his. It made me want to know if this was his real face, or just something to hide the burnt skin underneath. I'd ask him at some point. "Mind if I lay down?" 

He shook his head no. Gesturing with his hand. "Go ahead, Detective." 

He says that now, but wait till he sees what I have in mind. I started with my pants, stripping off the belt and letting it drop to the floor with a clutter. Then, popping the button open, I started sliding the zipper down and wiggling my hips to strip off my pants. Which, was quikly followed by my shirt and bra. 

I heard the soft gasp that escaped from him as I climb the steps to his bedroom and went in search of the shirt that I had long ago claimed as my own. Even if it hadn't happened yet, it was now mine. I button every button up, except two, and slid beneath the soft blankets and sheets of his bed. Releasing a quiet yawn, I called out, "thank you, Lucifer." 

I think I heard him call back, "you're welcome, Detective" as I nodded off to la la land. 

By the next morning, I woke to find myself alone in the bed. I smiled, smelling the fresh scent of breakfast being made, and I knew from that what he had been up to in the night. If he slept beside me, or not, it didn't matter. He wouldn't hurt me, or forced me into anything like that. 

So it's no surprised that the first thing I recieved was a steaming hot cup of coffee in my hands, brewed by the best coffee maker in town. "Good morning, Detective. Sleep well?" 

"I did actually, thank you for asking." I looked down, seeing as he worked at the stove, lifting the pan off the heat to flip a pancake. Show off. Of course he's able to do that like some pro. "Is there anything you aren't able to do?" 

An amused shit eating grin spread across his face. "Why of course, Detective. I can't do you." 

I spat the small sip of coffee I had back into the cup as I started to giggle like crazy. Ah, yes, I set myself up for that one and he knew it to if those twinkling brown eyes of his were anything to go by. "Naughty Devil. Just for that, I expect to have bacon with the meal." 

He doubled over, his laughter roaring from him as he clutched his stomach. "Anything fo you, Detective." 

I left him to the cooking and went to borrow that wonderful shower of his. Besides, I still felt half asleep and needed something other then the coffee to fully wake me. That, and it was the perfect revenge to get on Lucifer for his little Luciferness. "I'll be in the shower should you need me, Lucifer." 

"Bloody hell, Detective!" He shouted. I giggled, pulling a towel from the hall closet and stepped into his bathroom. I eyed the bath tub for a few minutes, and drives if I wanted to really torture him, the tub would be a much better option. So, I shut the bathroom door, and went for it. 

I dropped my panties and did away with his designer shirt. Setting the tempature of the water for the tub as I liked, luked warm, I then bussied myself with adding lavender scented bubbles, and letting the steam built up. 

Next I turned off the water, and stepped in, sliding down to the warmth and letting it surround me. I moaned, muscles eased of tension that had stored up over time. Yes, revenge on the Devil is certainly sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Chloe, mess with the bull, you get the horns. 
> 
> Chloe: *blinks, has innocent look on face* who me? I have no idea what you mean.


	2. Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second chapter. I do hope you like what I've done.

I swallowed, breathing through my nose deeply. Chloe certainly had no idea how close to the fire she was playing with. Taunting me with her sweet scent and soft moans that echoed from my bathroom. I knew from the musky scent of arousal that she had to playing with that sweet little cunny that I wanted to run my tung along and taste so badly. 

I imagined Chloe, eyes closed and mouth shaped into a small 'o' as she began running her fingers along the outer part of her lower lips. Teasing the soft flesh there, damped, swollen and begging for a hard dick to fill it up. 

Such as mine which twitched and growing hard for her attention. I've had a bad case of blue ballz that I always felt bad for mortal men who have delt with this sort of thing before. 

I fought off the urge to take myself in hand and take care of the problem. I much prefered to stick into a certain someone teasing me in my very own bathroom. Flicking the stove off and covering up our morning meal, I set everything out on the table, ready for our consumption. 

"Detective," I called loudly, voice bouncing off the walls in echoes, letting her know who was about make his way to her side. As I grew near to her, I knocked on the closed door, jighling the knob before pushing the door open. "Breakfast is ready, Dete-" 

My voice grew lodge in my throat. Pink flesh greeted my sight, and I blinked a few times to make sure I hadn't been imagining it. 

She lifted a single hand, and becon me to her side with a single finger. "Care to join me for a bath?" 

I swallowed hard. As hard as another part of my anatomy. "Are you sure Detective?" 

She nodded. "Certainly, Detective. Thank you for the invite." 

I stripped of my clothes as fast as I ever gone in my entire existance. My dick was the first to spring out, fully hard with the head facing shooting straight up for attention. I watched as Chloe, licked her bottom lip, before biting it just as smidge. I climbed in behind her, and she rested her head against the bare skin of my chest. 

She hand me the loofa, that was sitting off to the side, along with the bar of soap. "Will you wash me, Lucifer?" 

"With pleasure darling." I lowered my head, risking a touch. As I took the items from her, and lathered the loofa with soap, I slid it down the space between her breasts, where her nipples were growing hard from the chilled air I let in when I had open the bathroom door. 

Breath hitched in her throat, Chloe released a moan and slumped down. I hissed when I dipped my hand further down her body, and found the sickness of her heat from between her legs. 

I murmur her name in her ear, biting the tip of the lobe between my teeth. "Chloe." 

"Lucifer, please." I nuzzled my face into the softness of her hair, a low rumble leaving through my lips as dropped the soap to free up a hand. 

I tweaked the swollen flesh I had seen when I entered a minute ago, testing the softness and warmth before dipping a single finger through the wet fold and into her hole. Her hips flew up wards, thrusting against my hand as I played with her. 

I chuckled as she turned around, eyes narrowed and not amused by the teasing behvaior. "You'll be sorry for that, Lucifer." 

"Will I, Chloe?" She nodded her head yes. "Oh, I will, will I?" 

Again she nodded. Then she did something I never thought I'd get to see, she toss her hair back over her shoulder, away from her face as she lowerd herself further down in the tub, took me in one hand, and swallowed me down that mouth where her hot throat waited for me. I groaned, unable to resist fisting my hand in those locks of hers. Twisting and slightly tugging as she bobbed her head up and down. Unrelenting. 

"Detective!" I shouted, my cum splurting forth into her mouth and down her throat. Which she swallowed in record time. Never in my life had I ever spilled my seed so fast and under five minutes. 

"Huh. I thought the Devil had better stamina?" She teased. I coughed, surprised by her and her behavior. 

"What has gotten into you, Dtective?" She hummed, playing with me as I returned to a full hard on. I chuckled. I never for once thought of the Detective as horny. She always avoided my charms at every turn. Since the day I first met her, and the time she tricked me into thinking she liked me, I didn't know what to do with her. And given my gift didn't work on her? I was at a lost for words over this. And her odd behavior. Perhaps I should suggest she speak with Linda? 

"I think, we do enough talking," she said this, while climbing onto my lap, holding me in place and she sunk down onto my legth. I hissed as I slipped past her slick opening, hips thrusted upwards and drawing a groan from between her lips. Her pupils dialated, eyes nearly closing as she slowly road me to her next orgasm. "Now are you going to sit here, or give me what I desire? Hm?" 

"You're playing a dangerous game, Chloe," I tell her truthfully. I didn't want her to do this then later regret our time of fun. "Are you sure you want this? Want me that is?" 

There wasn't a going back if she chose to do this. And I think she knew it to. Once something is done, such as having a night of sexual pleasure, there typically wasn't any going back. "I'm sure, Lucifer. I want you. . . Please." 

I felt her warm breath kissing the skin of my face, she was breathing in little pants and got a bit dizzied from my movent once I got going. I slid one of my hands behind her neck, bringing her closer for a kiss. 

Her lips on mine were more intoxicating then any drink or drug that I've consumed over the many vacations I've had on earth. It was the greatest thing to experience which I did not plan on wasting. Tonight, she was mine as much as I was going to be hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do hope you like their moment together. Ready for more? I know I am. Stick around for the next chapter.


	3. Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's another chapter. Still in Lucifer's POV. Next one we'll be back to Chloe.

I held her body in my arms. Cradling her to my chest. My whole world, my light in the blink of an eye. Laying her down gently, jacket beneath her head as a pillow though I knew it wouldn't mean anything. She wasn't coming back. From behind me, I could hear Cain gasping, fighting to breathe as his lungs filled up with his own blood. I broke some of his ribs, I wanted him to suffer to his last breath. And he was. "Karma is a bitch, Lucifer." 

"I'll see you in Hell soon, Cain," I growled, spitting at his soon to be dead corpse. "You can be assured of that." 

His head fell lopped to the side, the life fading from his eyes. The bastard. "Lucy, I'm so sorry." 

"Do not apologize, Azrael. Just bring her back to me!" I growled. Azrael gave me a pitying look. 

"I'm afraid I can't Lucy," she regretfully said. "She isn't in Heaven." 

I froze. No. She couldn't be down there could she? Not my wonderful light filled Chloe. I shouted, jumping to my feet and practically standing over my younger sister. "No. No. No! Do not tell me she's in Hell!" 

Azrael held up a hand, asking me in her silent way to permit her to continue speaking. I gestured for her to continue, already feeling my self change from my usual form to the monstrous one. "She's not in Heaven. Nor in Hell, brother. When Chloe died, I'm afraid her soul traveled to the past." 

I blinked, breathing deeply as I let my sister's news sink completely into the pit of my brain. "My Chloe, is in the past?" 

"Yes. In fact, she's currently reliving the case where she shot you in the leg." I dropped to the ground, shuddering. What on Earth was I going to do now? Life for me was meaningless. Then I met her that very first might when she questioned me about Delilah. 

She showed me true her colors and proved to me that I was capable of many things I never thought possible. Such as the fact that I loved her more than anything in the world. She asked for nothing from me. She worried about me from time to time when I never asked her of that. She saw me as me. I loved her, my lovely little Detective. 

"You can join her," oh joy. He's back? Amenadiel shrugged his shoulders back and his wings spread out to his sides. Ah. So the feathered prick for them back. "Father will allow this brother." 

"At what price? What does he want?" I snarled. Not trusting this at all. 

Amenadiel gave a soft smile and raised his hands to my shoulders. I had to fight the urge in punching squarely in that face of his. "He wants your happiness. Will you go or not?" 

A do over with Chloe? How could I possibly pass that up? I nodded. "Yes. Yes. I'll go back. I need her, brother." 

He smiled softly and gave me a quick hug despite my protests not to touch me. Azrael laughed at this and joined in, further annoying me. "Thank you, Arael." 

Light more bright than I ever seen, brighter than my own blinded me, and I now found myself in front of Chloe. A incredibly naked Chloe. She was moaning and whithering on my bed. Was she doing what I think she was doing? I could taste her juices on my tongue. And though I'd like nothing more than to continue, she had to know the truth. She had to know that I came back for her. To be with her. 

"Detective?" She moved her head to the side, eyeing me softly with a lustful gleam in the corner of her eyes. "It's good to see you alive, Detective." 

For a minute she did nothing. Said not a word to me or otherwise. I thought perhaps my actions might've broken her completely, until she lifted off the bed, and cupped her hand behind my neck, kissing me. 

I tasted the saltiness of myself on her lips. Sweet and intoxicating. "D-Detective-" 

"Sshhh. I need you, Lucifer. P-Please." Swallowing, breath hitched, I dragged her up and further up my bed, clambering over her in a clumsy heap. My dick twitched as she held me in the small palm of her hand. Pulling me deep into the wetness of her core. 

We mutually let out loud groans, getting lost in the feel of one another. Pleasure rolling through our veins as we became one. Leaning down on my elbows, I angled my hips slamming roughly with each thrust of my pelvis pressing into hers. 

Our breathing picked up, and I could feel her body twitching along my hardened length. "Not yet, Chloe. Not yet." 

Grabbing onto her left leg, I tossed it over my shoulder and ground myself into her faster, harder. "Faster, Lucifer. Go faster." 

"As you wish, Detective." She released a slew of curse words I didn't know her to have known before. As always, she surprised me. Dropping forward, I slowed, holding back on my release as I helped her through hers. "Let go, Chloe. Let it go." 

Her head was thrown back, a hand slipping between us as she cried out, finger rubbing her clit to ride it out further. "Lucifer!" 

Without any warning, I flipped her onto her stomach and forced her legs further apart. Her upper body, forced against the sheets, which her hands gripped into her balled fists. "Not done with you yet." 

"Did you die to? Or is time travel an angel thing?" I chuckled, my mind dazed from all the rough love making we did. "Lucifer?" 

"Only Amenadiel can do it darling. Since he's basically the Angel of time." I told her, rubbing soothing circles into the lower part of her back. She let out a small, mewling yawn, which earned another round of laughter from me. "Sleep darling, I tell you more tomorrow." 

"It is tomorrow." She pointed out. I swatted her ass, causing her to yelp, even with her very tired mind. 

I clarified. "In the afternoon. Go to sleep, love. I'll be here when you wake up." 

Ten minutes later, she was out cold and I along with her. 

It was just a quarter to twelve when I woke next. Chloe was curled into my side, head resting above where my heart laid in my chest. Our legs, intertwined with the others. 

I found that sleeping with her, and waking beside her was a whole other expierience. In a hushed voice, I sung softly, "When I look at you, I see forgiveness. I see the truth. You love me for who I am, like the stars hold the moon. Right there where they belong, and I know I'm not alone." 

I love you my light, my Chloe. I kissed her on the tip of her nose, and slipped from her grip. I left her to sleep in and tucked her in with the blankets. 

I kept the poor thing up long enough into the early hours. Much later than I realized till she told me. With that in mind, I knew fixing us each something to eat was the proper route to go. 

Picking my silk robe off the chair, I slipped it on and headed directly for the kitchen, keeping as quiet as possible. I nearly shouted in anger when I heard the elevator and saw who stepped off. 

My betrayer. And the one who had a hand in Chloe's death. MAZIKEEN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn. Well, this could've gone a whole other route. But I'm glad I finally made up my mind. 
> 
> Maze is going to have problems, and Chloe is going to have to help Lucifer put her in her place. So the question is will she or won't she? And what will Maze think of our dear Chloe knowing the truth. And that she isn't remotely afraid? 
> 
> And how do you think Lucifer will handle Maze in this do over? 
> 
> So, who's ready for more? And would you like me to bring Dan up next chapter? Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Safe travels everyone.


	4. Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe over hears Lucifer and Mazikeen arguing. And she decides she has questions for our favorite demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's another one for you. It's an alternate take on season 4's episode, "Somebody's been ready Dante's Inferno".

I woked to the sound of hushed angry voices. Going back and forth on things I couldn't quite catch. Picking up the shirt I claimed from Lucifer's clothes, I rolled up the sleeves and went in search of him. 

I would've greeted them a hello if not for the fact that Maze looked positively pissed off by Lucifer ignoring and her demands to return to Hell. And that I was making him into something weak. Shaking my head I marched forward and shoved her away. She hands went around to her back, and Lucifer's eyes flashed red in warning. "Watch it, Mazikeen. I'll not be forgiving if something happens to the Detective." 

Maze raised an eyebrow, eyes cold as she glared directly at me until it caught her eye that I was wearing one of Lucifer's shirt. They widen slightly and a knowing smirk streched onto her face. "So the two of you finally did the deed, huh?" 

She released her knives I know she kept hidden on the back of her pants. She told me she usually kept them there if she got a little too bored and wanted to do some knife play with who ever was joining her in bed. 

"Lucifer, why don't you finish cooking," I told him, rubbing him lightly on his chest with soothing strokes I'm sure were making him hard again. "I have some things I need to ask Mazikeen." 

Confusion lit up his eyes, and he reluctantly nodded. Sliding around him, I grabbed one of his red wines and some glasses leading Maze out onto the balcony. I poured her and myself a drink and gestured for her to sit down on one of the chairs kept out here. "So you're actually demon, right?" 

"He showed you what he is huh?" She let out a small laugh, eyes filled with excitement. "And you haven't run? Maybe I underestimated you, Decker."

"And you've torture people in Hell, right?" Her smirk only grew and somehow, the look she gave me didn't frighten me one bit. She just nodded. "Also, do you have another face?" 

She snickered. Then, without warning apart of her face melted off and she reminded me a bit like some of the bodies we've recovered if they got that far into the decaying process. Not really thinking, I lifted a hand to touch that side of her, which earned a flinch, and her jolting away in surprise. "I'm sorry, does that hurt?" 

The coldness that was in her eyes seemed to lessen and got replaced with the softness I was familiar with after living with her for a while. She blinked , then poured herself another glass of wine. "I see why Lucifer likes you, and to think I almost killed in your sleep that one time." 

I laughed nervously. I recalled Maze saying those exact words when we teamed up to track down Malcolm. I could remember the pool of blood and Lucifer dying as he procted Trixie and I. Then, all the time he helped me discover who shot Malcolm to start with. None other than my ex husband Dan. 

Who, I would need to divorce all over again. Knowing that he could probably hear me from far away, I spoke to him in a serious manor. "Hey, Lucifer." 

"Yes Detective?" He shouted back, walking out with a plate of food for me, and one for Maze plus himself. "What is it?" 

"Do you know any divorce lawyers?" It took a minute but he quickly knew what I was getting at. "I want to divorce Dan as quickly as possible. No need to delay what's already happened." 

"And what is that, Decker?" Maze asked, biting into her burnt toast. I wonder if her being a demon is the reason she ate all of her food burnt to a crisp. "Will I need my knives?" 

"My soon to be ex husband betrayed me, and let everyone at work think I was crazy." I replied feeling the cool metal of the fork press into my skin as I held it tightly. "I figured, it's time to cut him lose." 

"I certainly wouldn't be opposed to teaching him a lesson, darling." Lucifer's smug face made me feel even more thrilled at paying Dan back for what he did. Then there was the issue of him blaming Lucifer for the death of Charlotte, and his knowing about Marcus, I mean Cain being the sinnerman. Lucifer had no part in her death, and Charlotte was something I'd like to know more about. 

"Maybe Maze can terrify him a bit?" I suggested. Maze set her plate down and leaned over me, her face barely an inch away from mine as she eyed me up and down. "Just no permanent damage. You can't stab, or burn him." 

She flicked her tongue out, licking her bottom lip in keen interest. "And what about broken bones?" 

"Just don't go over board." I meekly replied. 

"You got yourself a deal Decker," she purred, taking her plate inside and leaving us alone for a talk. 

"Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn indeed, Detective." Lucifer settled a soft on my cheek, taking Maze's space in the chair she had been sitting on. "Is there anything else you desire?" 

I put the half eaten plate of food on the ground and moved to stand in front of Lucifer. Taking his plate, I set on the chair I had been on and climbed on up into his lap. My legs resting on each side of him. 

I rubbed his pant covered legs, watching as the bulge underneath the material grew to it's harden stature. He didn't protest, just leaned back and let me worked his pants open by popping the button first and tugging down the zipper second. 

It pleased me to know he didn't wear any boxers or briefs, it made things much more simpler to just to lift up his shirt and hold him to my entrance that once again got split open by his very wonderful hard cock. 

The growl he made was inhuman, and his hands went to the front of his shirt where he popped open each button one right after the other, leaving my breasts exposed and at him disposal. My hands crept over his shoulders and down his back, our bodies moving together to find that perfect rhythm. "L-Lucifer. Bedroom, please." 

"As you wish, Chloe." A squel lept from my mouth as he wrapped my legs around his hips, and carried me inside for round, well who's counts after round three right? 

"Someday, when I'm all alone. When the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you, and the way you look tonight." He hummed, his fingers dancing the base of my spine. "With each word your tenderness grows, tearing my fears apart. With each laugh, that wrinkles your nose, it touches my foolish heart." "Lovely, never, never change. Keep that breathless charm," I sung back. "Won't you please arrange it cause I love you, and the way you look tonight." "I love you, Chloe." He whispered, swallowing down any nervousness he might be feeling. I don't think I ever felt like this with anyone. And I hoped, that this feeling lasts for as long as forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Way You Look Tonight by Frank Sinatra 
> 
> And uh oh, Chloe wants to set Maze on Dan? What do you think she has in stored for him?


	5. Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the long wait.

Seeing Daniel again, wasn't the worst thing to experience. I kept in mind, that seeing him was important for the things ahead for the Dete- Chloe and I. So I sat alone at the piano waiting on both Chloe and Maze to return with news. And since she had been allowed a certain amount of torture on the soon to be ex of hers, she was starting to show her some more respect.

There had been no sight of Amenadiel so far. I expected the prick to be out somewhere, thinking of ways to send me home. Well, as soon as he learned the truth of Chloe and the knowledge surrounding her conception, he wouldn't be so high and mighty any more.

A pity that my feathered bastard brother couldn't send himself back in time as he did for Chloe and I. So here I sat at the Detective's desk, watching as she stood of to the side with him, telling him of her plans for divorce. He certainly didn't look please with the news.

He frowned even more when she brought up Palmetto, and the key she found there. How she knew it belong to him. And if he knew what was best for him, he'd sign the papers. She also reminded him that he better start being there for the spawn more often. As she would sue for custody if she had to see her daughter cry one more time over her supposed to be father.

From there, Maze dragged the bloody nuisance away and out of the precinct. Presumably to start her torture. If I knew anything about Maze, Daniel was going to be in for a long night of pain, and zero breaks from the hand of a lilim. I almost had a deep pain in my heart for what the man was about to endure. Almost.

Not saying I was sorry over everything. He's the least deserving of my worries. "Ready to go?"

"Been ready from the moment we arrived." I replied, her fingers slipping into mine easily. We reached the corvet in record time. Nothing to delay either of us from our tasks at hand. One thing on the list, is Linda. She did so much to help me over the years, and she couldn't continue unless she was made aware of my devilness. "To Linda?"

"To Linda." The drive to her office was easily done. I knew also, that the deal we made would need to be broken earlier this time around. Not only was Chloe stubborn over some things. Not that I minded, she also did not like to share. Especially when it came to me.

Who would've known the Devil would one day be a one woman Devil. If you came and told me such a thing many eons ago, well, I might've laughed in your face and have your ass tossed into a Hell loop. I see everything differently now. Chloe helped in this and taught me many things. Gave me a whole new view on the things around me. "Lucifer!" I smiled, not minding her hugs so much anymore. When she got a bit bigger over the years I've come to know the cretin, she slowly began hugging me less and less. And though I'd never really admitted it to her or her mother, I did miss her grabby small human self. "Yes, hello small child." 

With arm, I used it to hug her and the other to stroke her soft curls. Similar to the ones that I kept neatly hidden. "What have you been up to in that jail place you call a school."

Her mouth streched to the sides, her teeth showing like little pearls in the sea. "We have an art project we have to do. A drawing of our family." 

"Oh? Will you show me?" She wrinkled her little nose, much like her mother when she was thinking on things a little too hard. 

"Maybe later. If mommy says its okay for you to stay over again." Devious little spawn. I should get Maze on training her to fight again. I know Maze enjoyed it last time around. And since the spawn looked up to her so much, I doubt that Chloe would mind. 

"None of that Detective. Go change into something more relaxing. I'll take care of the dinner darling." Her cheeks turned a lovely shade of red which looked lovelier on her than it ever did me. 

"Okay. Make sure Trixie stays away from the stove." Oh yes. No need to relive her smacking me for letting her near something so heated. Safe with me or no, I knew I had to respect her decisions in some things. This being one of them. 

Rubbing my hands together, I got busy. First washing my hands of all the filth from working today, then got started in making fresh meat balls for spaghetti. "Hey Lucifer, can I help?" 

"Sure spawn. You can shred the cheese for me." I kept a firm eye on her, making sure to keep her tiny self away from the danger zone as she used to, I suppose she does call it now. 

Chloe helped with her homework, and she did the drawing part of her assignment on her own. It all went by in a whirl. And before I knew it, I was being dragged to her bed room. Not for sex. Just cuddling and well earned sleep. 

Sex, was not something little ears should over hear I'm told. 

"I told you already Dan. Sign the damn papers and get it over with!" Chloe screamed from down stairs, officially waking me from my deep slumber. 

"Chloe come on, we can still work it out!" Oh. The Douche is causing problems after all that? Time for him to learn manors. 

Grabbing my cellphone, I shoot Maze a quick text for her to arrive in ten minutes. Cause clearly her torture methords need to be worked on. "Dan I mean it! I'm done with you. You're nothing other than a liar. And I've had it. This just was the tip of the iceberg!" 

The spawn was sitting at the top of the stairs, ears covered by her hands. I lift her up and hide her away in the Chloe's room. "Stay put spawn. I'll take care of your mom and dad, yeah?" 

She slowly nodded. Eyes focused on her bare feet. I knew she wasn't doing anything now but also knew if I didn't stop the fighting she might start crying. The very last thing I wanted. I never could stand my Detective or the little urchin crying. Ever. 

And so help, if Dan's actions this morning cause her to even sniffle, he's going to be worrying about me and not Mazikeen. Time to put Sir Douche in his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. Dan's going to get it now.


	6. Chloe & Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum. Bum. Bum. The last chapter ladies and gentleman. 😂 but please, don't feel so sad. I think I may have a sequel in mind. That's if you'd like there to be.

I glared daggers at Dan. I so badly wanted to grab a hold of my gun and shoot the bastard for all he put me through. For the lying, for the bullying. For his failure as a good husband and father. For humiliating time and time again at our work. So it wasn't surprise that my arm shot out with my fist hitting squarely on the nose. "Bravo Detective! The heat, the passion. Why, I've never seen you look any sexier my darling!" 

I knew my cheeks had gone rosy from the words that fell from Lucifer. At times, I felt like he might be telling lies. That I couldn't be as he described. But after he made love to me in front of the mirror last night, I knew I couldn't deny it any longer. He loved me. As much as I tried to deny it to myself, Lucifer truly loved me. 

He treasure me, and wanted me to have all the happiness I deserved. That's more that I could ever say about Dan. For years he allowed me to believe I was crazy, and never stood up for me. Not like Lucifer has. He supported me on each and every idea I ever had for each case that hit my desk. He tried to keep me safe from Marcus, Cain and even though I refused to believe him about his Devilishness, he stood by me. 

Much more than I could get from him. "What the Hell are you doing here?" 

"Why, just having a very lovely morning with the Detective and the Spawn. That is until you showed up and ruined everything Daniel." With a gentle push of my hand at Chloe's hip, I brought her behind me and out of Sir Douche's line of sight. She didn't need me to say anything as she went to search for the little urchin who hid herself in the bedroom as I requested. I grew closer, like a lion stalking its prey out in the Savannah dessert. My eyes glowed that hellish red, and my facade of a human face slipped away at his very eyes. 

Now don't think me cruel in doing this. But he upset the woman I love and her offspring. That didn't sit well with me, so I instead went for the kill and punished him. I smacked a hand over his mouth just as he was about to scream his bloody murder. 

"Now listen to me Daniel. And listen carefully. You're going to sign the divorce papers." As he open his mouth to speak I slammed him against one of the kitchen walls. Arm across his throat, and one of his arms pinned closed to his head. "And then your going to turn yourself in for shooting Malcolm. Yes, I can see it in your eyes. How did I know? That doesn't matter Douche." 

The front door flew off the hinges and smacked into the far wall of the living room just before Maze strutted in with all her demoness glory. "What I miss? Hope you haven't started without me?" 

"Not at all Maze. I was just getting started." She pulled her blades out, knowing that if my face was without the human mask over it, that I must be deadly pissed off. 

"What shall I do with him seeing as the scum didn't learn his lesson last time?" I was half tempted to let Mazikeen keep him. To prod some sort of human decency into the man but clearly that wouldn't be working for him. 

I patted her on the shoulder, making my way for the stair case. "Do as you wish darling. Just no killing . . . And save a slither of his mental brain for me. The two of us will need to chat later." 

She shrugged not opposed to not being able to completely destroy the bastard. In fact, I dare say she might be looking forward to my skill set in torture a live human. Knowing the risks I would face with Amenadiel. 

"Not so fast. Lucifer." Now the blithering idiot wants to show up on his own free will. I should talk to him about his poor behavior and being late to things such as this. 

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait, brother. The woman and the spawn I love need me." He frowned, his left eyebrow twitching a little at the idea of me, the devil being capable of loving some one. Jokes on him, I do love them. With my very being. And for all eternity if Chloe allowed me that. 

"Luci." I flipped him the bird and walked away. The faint sound of feathers ruffling as I went up the stair case. Chloe was rubbing Beatrice's back, while the small girl slowly fell back to sleep in the safety of her mother's arms. I made no sound or move to join them until after the small creature nodded off to dream land. 

"Hey." She whispered, balancing the spawn against her chest. I took over for her then, carrying her down the stairs and to her room. I still had some clean up to do. 

She flipped the stove off, taking the pan and dumping the contents out into the trash. "I tried cooking breakfast. Dan ruined it by showing up." 

That he did and I couldn't agree more with her on that. "Come. Sit down. I'll take care of everything." 

"Why are you so good to me?" I asked. Why did the devil himself love me so much? Our relationship was, bizarre to say the least. Weird at most. Sure we bonded over time and grew closer. And more than that once I knew that he was in fact the Devil. He meant everything to me. But did he want me only for now or forever? 

"Why? Cause you're you Detective." I'm me? What the- never mind. I'm not going with that expression. Not right now. Hell indeed. And heaven. "And it's for that reason alone that I love you and the spawn so much Chloe." 

Wait did he just say- "you love Beatrice?" 

He set the spunge and pan down. Drying his hand on the hand towel as he came closer. "Yes. Don't tell her I said that. The little She Devil." 

I giggled. And fell apart when Trixie suddenly popped out and said, "too late. I heard everything." 

He sighed. "Well, what's there not to love spawn?" 

Her smile was so impeccable, that I don't think I ever smiled in that way before. She walked over and squeeze him around his middle. She looked up and beamed. "I love you to Lucifer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the Deckstar fluff in this chapter. And Lucifer declared his love for his Decker ladies. 
> 
> Please, do let me know if you want a sequel.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome. I plan to write more. Just give me some time, and the next chapter should be out by tomorrow.


End file.
